Kagome's Decision
by Inu-Moon94
Summary: Kagome is getting engaged to Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru suddenly develops feelings for her. Who will she choose? Will it even be one of those two? ONE-SHOT


Kagome's Decision

By:

Inu-Moon94

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha (Sad Giggles)

Sesshoumaru was at Inuyasha's engagement. Inuyasha was giving Kagome a sash for their engagement. Everyone was cheering and congratulating them. Sesshoumaru felt strange. It was an odd feeling that he had never had before. It was...

"Love..."Sesshoumaru gasped. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at him. Sesshoumaru blushed and left. Sesshoumaru ran and thought,

'How am I going to greet that girl to be mine? I mean, such a nice girl, especially a mortal one, she... **doesn't** belong with him.'

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin and Jaken greeted when he arrived at the field they were to be staying in.

'Of course, Rin!'Sesshoumaru thought. Rin was sixteen, so she would know about these things.

"Rin...?" he asked a tad nervously.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she inquired, wondering why her Lord sounded so nervous.

"How do you greet a girl?"

"By saying hi, of course. Why?"

"Because most men do a kiss." Sesshoumaru replied. A great slap sounded throughout the place field and the forest surounding it..

"RIN! You ungrateful little orphan. I'm the one who got y-"

"I was just showing you what the girl would do." Rin lied.

"Oh..."Sesshoumaru calmed down instantly.

"Now, how to get Kagome here without Inuyasha knowing?" An idea popped up in Sesshoumaru's mind. "Kagura." Sesshoumaru ran towards where he could sense Kagura. When he arrived there, Kagura looked up in surprise but he inturuped her before she could start asking questions.

"Kagura, I need you to do me a favour."

At this Kagura balked before a sly smile crept up onto her face.

"As long as you kill Naraku..."

"It shall be done. Now, may I use your feather?"

"Oh, to kill of Naraku? Certainly."

Sesshoumaru flew home to practice flying on the feather. "That was easier that I thought it would be. Lying to Kagura is a piece of fish. Woaah...This isn't as easy as it looks. Wooooooooo..."

Later Sesshoumaru "captured" Kagome. He put her down gently in a warm spot to sleep. Then, he feel asleep himself. "Ri-in. Wake up, snuggly-boo..."Sesshoumaru cooed hugging...

"Kagome...KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran to find Kagome. "I know _exactly _who did this..." Inuyasha was only saving Kagome for two reasons. A selfish one and a caring one.

The selfish reason was that on their wedding night he could get Kagome to take his necklace off and the caring reason was that he _loved _her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome woke up screaming. Well, she had started first (screaming) then startled Sesshoumaru into the living realm.

"Sesshoumaru. Let go...NOW!" Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru's hand of her.

Sesshoumaru, much calmer now, started to do everything that Rin advised him to do.

"Hi. I have something to tell you...I..I..I.."

At that moment, Inuyasha came crashing through the trees just when Sesshoumaru was about to tell Kagome that he loved her.

"SESSHOUMARU! I knew you did this. Remember when Dad gave me a practise sword and_ you_ took it. Remember when-"

"Yeah, well, you did that too. Remember that sword that_ I _got? You took it too." Sesshoumaru said defending himself.

"Sit boy." Inuyasha fell down with a thud.

"See, I'm more mature than him. You deserve someone better like me."

"Oh, puh-leese. Kagome, don't fall for that liar of a demon."

"Guys...I'm going...I'll tell you my decision later...Bye!" Kagome jumped in the well, and with that disappered 500 years into the future.

"Now...Look what you did, Inuyasha."

"What do ya mean what _I_ did. It's what _you_ did."...

Kagome jumped out of the well and ran to her grandpa who was sweeping up the shrine steps, and her brother who was playing with Buyou on the grounds.

"Hi, Sota. Hi, Gramps. Where's Mom?"

"She's in the house watching TV." Sota answered.

Kagome ran into the house, shocking her Mother.

"Kagome...Normally, you would stay for a bit longer..." Mama said turning off the TV.

"Mama, there's two guys who love me in the feudal era. I'm engaged to one of them. But-"

"You're engaged? Without telling me?" Mama's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah...But I don't wanna hurt their feelings. Oh, what should I do?"

"Choose one of them, even if it means getting engaged-Mom's eyes sparkled at that word-to another man."

Kagome thought about that. Then a guy popped up in her mind.

"Hojo."

"Thanks Mama!" Kagome ran outside, searching for Hojo.

As Hojo was appraoching her, Kagome looked like she was just fixing her hair.

"Hey Hojo. Wanna marry me?" Kagome twirled her hair to tempt him.

"Oh. Take you to the doctor? Certainly. Here's some lizards to put in your salad and-"

"No,Hojo. I _said_, will you _marry_ me?" Hojo's eyes sparkled.

"Sure, Kagome, why not. I'-"

"Thanks, I'll be back in a few minutes." Hojo looked puzzled.

"And I was going to take her to the health store to celebrate..."Hojo thought.

Kagome jumped in the well and ran to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Guess what? Guess what?"

"You made up your mind? And you're to marry me?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"No. I'm going to marry Hojo!"

"Ho...Jo..."Sesshoumaru said blankly.

"Yup. See ya." Kagome jumped in the well and left.

"Now, look what you did Inuyasha...You made her hate us."

"What do ya mean _me. You're_ the one who interfered."...


End file.
